Girl Meets Ski Lodge, 3x09-10 (alternate tag)
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Josh tells Andrew and Jasmine all the things that transpired during the Ski Lodge weekend. Joshaya if you squint.


**Girl Meets Ski Lodge, 3x09-10 (alternate)**

 **.**

"Did you have a good weekend in the great outdoors?" Andrew asked as Josh came through the door, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"You look a lot better than you did when you left on Friday," Jasmine added, sweeter than her boyfriend was.

"Did you see Maya?" Andrew teased. "How'd she look? Is she still three years younger than you? Is the triangle _finally_ over?"

"Andrew! You _promised_ you'd be nice when he got back!" Jasmine chided, nudging him in the ribs.

"Jazz, the boy has been moping around our dorm _forever_ because of Maya Hart!" Andrew said. "I've had to listen to him complain about her for a _year_ now! All the moaning about age differences and how she didn't like him anymore and how pretty she is. I wanted to kill myself!"

" _Andrew!"_ Jasmine repeated, hitting him this time.

"It's fine Jasmine," Josh assured her, plopping down on his bed and unlacing his hiking boots before kicking them off. "I had a very good weekend, thank you very much. Maya _was_ there, it was _her_ class field trip after all and she was as pretty as ever. Maybe even prettier. . ."

"But she likes Lucas now, right?

"Andrew. . . I'm really going to kill you," Jasmine said, smirking at him. "Let Josh tell us about his weekend in his own time."

"She doesn't like Lucas anymore," Josh answered, mostly to Andrew. "Actually, she _never_ liked Lucas to begin with. It was all a complicated mess but now everything is the way it's supposed to be."

" _And?"_ Andrew pressed, leaning forward eagerly.

"And _what_?" Josh asked, grinning at him, looking exactly like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh! Something _so_ happened!" Jasmine squealed in spite of herself. "Josh, did you finally realize some stuff!? You have to tell us _everything_!"

Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "Well. . . I like Maya too."

"We _know_!" Andrew and Jasmine said together.

"Come on Josh! Tell us what happened!" Andrew begged, clasping his hands together pleadingly and sticking out his lower lip.

"Real attractive Andrew!" Jasmine told him, smiling at Josh. "Come on, you don't have to tell us everything. Just. . . just _some_ of the stuff. A hint of what happened. _Please_!"

"We had a couple of _good_ conversations."

"Conversations are supposed to be good," Andrew said, glancing at Jasmine. "Right babe?"

Jasmine nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Conversations are _great_! So, what did you say? What did _she_ say?"

"Was it like something out of a movie? Girls love it when you climb fire escapes or if you sound like Mr. Darcy. Did you say it in a British accent, Joshua?"

"You do a terrible British accent," Josh informed Andrew.

"Just tell us what happened!" Andrew exploded.

"We told each other how we felt," Josh answered.

Jasmine's face fell. "Is that _all_?"

"And we promised we're going to someday," Josh added to appease her. "Because we are still at different stages in life and I don't want her to feel like she's missing out on anything. Plus, there's going to be six weeks out of the year when we're only two years apart. During that little gray area, we're just going to hold hands."

"You're still crazy!" Andrew told him cheerfully. "But at least you're past the point of denial. We're way better off than we were over a year ago! It's progress."

Jasmine nodded before furrowing her eyebrows in concern. "Maya is okay with waiting for someday?"

"Yeah," Josh assured her. "She said a long time ago that she was playing the long game. I just told her that I was playing it too. We've come to an agreement of sorts. . . an understanding. I'll be honest with you both. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Awww!" Jasmine squealed. "Does Maya know?"

"Of course! Do you think I'd tell the two of you without telling _her_ first!?" Josh asked.

"Maybe," Andrew replied. "You're not the best at communicating. You didn't tell her that you liked her for years. All the communication you did have was just to inform her how she was too young for you."

"Not true!" Josh insisted. "Ever since she crashed your party last year, we've talked a ton. Not every day or anything but when we did talk, we had conversations where I didn't bring up the age difference. We've gotten to know each other better."

"But you liked her before that, right? You protested way too much for somebody who didn't like her back. And you never said you didn't like her either," Andrew said.

"Okay, okay. I always liked her!" Josh admitted. "Are you happy?"

"We're very happy for you," Jasmine answered.

"That's not what he meant," Andrew said, smirking. "He wanted to know if I was satisfied with his answer. And yes, of course I am _very_ satisfied with his answer. Because I was _right_!"

"Take a picture because this is one of the only times you're going to be right. You're going to want to remember it!" Jasmine teased.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "The stuff I have to put up with."

"Admit it, you love it," Jasmine countered, beaming at him.

"I admit _nothing_!" Andrew said adamantly, grinning at her before glancing at Josh. "You should bring Maya around to hang out, we could double-date."

"We're not dating!" Josh protested. "Not yet. . . do you ever listen to what I say, Andrew?"

"Yeah, yeah. The long game and all that stuff, like your freaking Hazel Grace and Gus from _the Fault In Our Stars_. I bet you cave and ask her to be your serious girlfriend after a year! Maybe even less than that!"

"Okay, we need to leave him alone now," Jasmine said, taking pity on him. "We're so happy for you, Josh. Now get some rest and we'll see you later. Come on Andrew, I'd love a pumpkin spice latté."

"Duty calls," Andrew answered, grinning at Josh. "Girlfriends—"

"Watch it!" Jasmine warned.

"Are definitely worth the hassle!" Andrew said quickly. "You'll see!"

Jasmine smiled as she and Andrew left Josh's dorm room. "Good save, babe!"

They were gone when his phone buzzed. He picked it up, expecting it to be from Andrew with more good-natured teasing. But it was from Maya. He opened it eagerly and smiled when he read it.

 _M: Thanks for the best weekend I've had in a while, Josh._

 _J: Glad I could help._

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry that this isn't the "Parent Trap" update. My life has been so crazy this week. I didn't get a chance to write the whole chapter. It** _ **is**_ **being worked on as I type this. I've just had this particular story on my computer since September. And really, it's just another "Ski Lodge" tag because I am still low-key obsessed with that episode arch. I could probably write a dozen stories about it, still.**

 **I know the ending is a bit abrupt but I literally lost my train of thought where this story was concerned. I hope you'll still tell me what I thought.**

 **I should be back by the end of the weekend with an update. I'm not making any promises but I'm trying!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 10/28/2016**


End file.
